


Across The Moon

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Series: Granny's, an AU based on Roswell [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Roswell AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale returns to Beacon Hills. Scott does something stupid that could put him in a lot of danger. Stiles is not happy. Scott McCall, Stiles' best friend in the whole wide world, and Scott's adopted sister, Lydia (The future Mrs. Stiles Stilinski) are incredibly close to Derek and Stiles REFUSES to lose his best friend and future wife to Derek. or Allison Argent, as the situation may go. Stiles knows Scott better than he knows himself, and even the things Scott thinks are secrets really aren't because Stiles has MAD Detective Skills, he is Beacon Hills' resident Sherlock Holmes (self-proclaimed). Why has Derek returned? Why is he so goddamn beautiful? Why does he want to take Stiles' best friend away? </p>
<p>The Roswell!AU nobody wanted or asked for: with Werewolves instead of Aliens.</p>
<p>Will be infrequent updates. But I hope I will be able to post things soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Moon

It was uncharacteristically cold and rainy in Beacon Hills, Stiles presses his face against the rain-drop splattered glass at _Granny's_ to peer out into the darkness, his gut telling him there's something strange in the air. He wonders if it's because of the secret he's known for years, even if Lydia and Scott won't tell him. He is startled out of his reverie when the door behind him jingles open with a howl, and he plasters on a giant smile before greeting a bewildered Mrs. Wilson and taking her to a table in his section.

"Stiles dear, what are you wearing?" Old Mrs. Wilson asks him kindly.

"I, uh -- " Stiles places the customary basket of complimentary bread on the table. "I forgot my jacket, and apparently _Granny's_ has a policy about incomplete uniforms." Stiles rolls his eyes for emphasis before he continues, "and _this_ was the only thing we had on hand. Erica wore the wolf spare last week and forgot to bring it back. Will you be having your usual?"

"Of course, dear. Also place Gary's order in, he's parking the car. He's such a sweet boy, didn't want me to walk in the rain so he dropped me off at the door. You really should let him take you out sometime." Mrs. Wilson pats his hand, and Stiles blushes. Gary is Mrs. Wilson's grandson, and ever since he came out last year, she's been trying to set him up with every white, non-heterosexual boy in town; and while Stiles appreciates Gary's pretty face, he also knows that Gary's been dating Danny behind his grandmother's back for the last two years (Mrs. Wilson might be open to homosexuality, but she's still a little bit racist if the way she ignores Scott when he gets to her first at the diner is any indication, or the way she glares at the Boyds when they're sat close to her table, it makes Stiles want to spit in her milkshake every time, but he's a classy food service industry worker/owner... and the hundred dollar gift he gets from her on Christmas doesn't hurt either).

When the door howls again, he waves Gary over to the table and heads to the kitchen to put in the Wilsons' order. The diner is busier than it usually is on Tuesdays, and Lydia had asked Scott to be her chaperon to Jackson's away game, so Stiles was stuck manning two sections of the diner on his own. He's heading back to the kitchen after checking on the Matthews', when the door to _Granny's_ almost hits him in the face. He stops short with a gasp, barely swinging out of the way in time. The man who enters is grumbling as he literally shakes the rain off himself like a dog, and Stiles bristles at being showered in second-hand rain. "What the hell, dude!"

"What the hell are you?" The man grumbles, irritated, as he shrugs off his leather jacket. His eyebrows, which Stiles swears could be a living entity in and of itself, furrowed. 

"Excuse me?" Stiles is still recovering from his near-death experience, but he's sober enough to be offended.

"Why the fuck are you dressed like a girl?"

"It is my uniform. If you've worked a single day in the service industry, you'd know. But judging from your rudeness, I'm going to assume you haven't. I wouldn't hire you to deal with customers if you were the last person on earth." Stiles says tartly. "And even if it wasn't my uniform, there is absolutely nothing wrong with a man dressing up in woman's clothing. I'm certainly secure enough in my masculinity to do it." 

The man glares at Stiles for a moment. "Where is Scott?" He says gruffly.

"What do you want with Scott?" Stiles asks, suspiciously. He had a feeling strangeness was afoot.

"I need to talk to him." The man shrugs.

"What about?" Stiles narrows his eyes at the stranger.

"What is this? An interrogation?" Stiles can see the man getting more aggravated and it makes Stiles smile on the inside.

"Scott is my best friend. If he knew you, I'd know. So either you tell me what business you have with him, or turn around and walk out of the door and keep walking." Stiles is man enough to admit to himself that he is a little bit scared and a whole lot intimidated, but Scott is his best friend and Mr. Eyebrows over there is sending some disturbingly homicidal vibes his way, and it is Stiles' duty to protect Scott.

The man takes a deep breath, and it seems to calm him down a little bit. "Look, he's like family to me. If Scott's not here, are Lydia or Melissa around?"

_Family?_ Stiles cocks his head to the side and gives the man a once over. "Look, Lydia and Scott went to Sacramento for a lacrosse game. Let me check if Melissa is around. Did she know you were coming in?" The man shakes his head and Stiles raises his eyebrows, irritated. "Well, who should I say is here to see her?"

"Derek. Derek Hale." He scrubs the back of his wet head, sheepishly.

"Oh. Uh-- yeah. Do you want something to eat?" The man nods. "Just go sit at one of the booths and look over a menu. I'll get you some bread." Stiles is befuddled. He knew Scott and Lydia were in touch with Derek, he's been jealous of Derek for as long as he can remember. Derek who was always around before the fires. Derek who Scott always wanted call whenever Stiles and Scott did something epic. Derek who Lydia asked to go to Junior prom with, even though he's kinda like her third-cousin or something. Derek who left four years ago when his Uncle packed him up in a caravan and whom Stiles never expected to see back in Beacon Hills.

"I'll have a Red Shake... Strawberry, if you still have that. I don't know if you remember but your mom used to crush a chocolate chip cookie over the top and I'll have the Feral burger thing?"

Stiles' eyes widen, he didn't think Derek had recognized him, but clearly he had. 

"Uh -- yeah, we still do that. How do you know about--" Stiles invented the Feral Monster last year and Derek Hale's been gone for almost 4 years. He didn't think Derek would know about them.

"Scott got me a couple Feral things when he came to visit over the summer. He said it was the best thing in the whole world."

"Oh." Stiles notes down Derek's order (and Melissa's since he has a gut feeling that she'll want red meat and an Irish coffee) and heads over to give it to the kitchen. He stops by Melissa's office on his way to the Wilsons with their food.

"Uh, Ms. McCall, you got a minute?" He says from the door, balancing the tray precariously on one arm.

"What's up, Stiles?" Melissa says, glancing up from her paper. She giggles when she sees him, and Stiles just rolls his eyes at her.

"Derek Hale's out front waiting for you. I sat him down at one of the booths."

Melissa stands up, knocking over her papers, and Stiles sets the plates down on the chairs before he stoops down to help her gather the papers.

"You okay?" He says, placing his hand on her to still her shaking ones.

"Yeah." She shrugs. "It's been so long, you know. And I haven't seen him since Rafael got him out of some trouble in New York. That man might have been a horrible husband and father, but when he tried he could be a good man." When Stiles and Scott were twelve, Scott's dad had come back to town on FBI business, that was how Scott found out he wasn't really a McCall. He'd tried to make amends by flying Scott out to meet Derek in New York, and stayed to get Derek out of some pretty gruesome charges relating to drugs and gangs -- Derek had been framed by one of the kids who had a grudge against him at school. He'd put Scott on a plane back to Sacramento, but he'd never come back himself. That had been four years ago, and yeah, there have been birthday cards and Christmas cards, but there have been no phone calls. "Tell him I'll be out in a minute."

Stiles relays Melissa's message to Derek, and ignores the uptick of his heartbeat when Derek's sad eyes seem to light up under the dim lights of the diner. He gives the Matthews, the Johnsons, and the Higgins' their checks and starts clearing the assortment cutlery and crockery off the tables.

He watches from the disposal window as Melissa hesitantly approaches Derek, and the way he swoops her up in a tight hug, face buried in her curls. The way Melissa's hands shake as he touches his face, her face full of sadness and regret. He watches how their hands are clasped tightly together when they finally sit down. He just watches. Issac waves a spatula in his face, and it startles him.

"What the fuck, man!" He yells, clutching his metaphorical old-lady-pearls.

"You weren't responding. I rang the bell, like, _fifty_ times. And then I came and called your name, like, _a hundred_ times." Issac says, completely unapologetic.

"Really, a fifty and a hundred?" Stiles asks sarcastically.

Issac shrugs noncommittally. "Eh. Your order's up."

_Why did he have to ask Derek if he wanted food? Fuck his life._ Stiles grabs the tray, vengefully. As he puts down the food, Melissa grabs his hand and looks at him gratefully, and Stiles nods at her once with a grim smile.

Once he's collected everyone's checks and busses the tables, he clears the Wilsons' table, collects the money they'd left on the table, depositing it in the register and "Tips" jar. They'd left when he was busing, incredibly slowly, trying to eavesdrop on Melissa and Derek Hales conversation. Stiles hadn't really been paying attention to the Wilson.

Stiles heads to the bathroom once everything is cleared, pulls out his cellphone and types in the message. His thumb hovers over the send button, and he take a deep breath before he hits "Send".

Two hours later, it's close to closing and Stiles is hiding in the back with Issac. He hears the car squeal into the parking lot, and the doors open and close loudly. Footsteps thunder into the Diner, and the bell jingles loudly. _Come on_ , even after breaking traffic laws, Sacramento is still a good three hours away. Stiles watches Lydia and Scott still in the doorway, eyes wild and searching -- they're not hard to spot, Derek and Melissa are the only 'patrons'. Derek stands up, hand scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, and Scott and Lydia just rush at him.

Stiles' heart breaks a little as he watches the reunion. He knows in his gut that things are going to change. They _had_ after the fire. They _had_ after Derek disappeared. They _had_ every summer that Scott and Lydia had gone up to New York to visit Derek. He was going to lose his best friend to Derek Hale. But not without a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated VERY infrequently.


End file.
